The Twilight
by Evil Pajamas
Summary: AxR, RxS, LxC Morning has faded. Night has become hidden. All we wish to remain, is the Twilight. Rated for later chapters and for language.


**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts: CoM, Kingdom Hearts II or Final Fantasy.**

**Dark:** Geez, that disclaimer gets longer all the time...

**Sora:** It's what happens when you want to use DEAD characters.

**Dark:** Hey, Zexion is pretty hot. Besides, Marluxia was alive in the intro movie to KH2. Anyway, hey there. New stories, yay! I got this idea after I beat Kingdom Hearts II (in 35 hours, WTF!). The relationship between Roxas and Axel was just...holy hell, so freaking adorable. Axel wanted to help Roxas so bad, even going against the Organization and helping Sora out. And instead of just making some sappy one shot and all that good stuff, I decided to add a storyline and plot. Besides, I'm stuck on TPaTB. Damn writers block. Anyway, hope you enjoy! Read and Review, please!

_

* * *

_

_Morning…has faded  
__Night…has become hidden  
__All we wish to remain  
__Is the Twilight_

Chapter One

"_You won't ever leave me, right?"  
_"_What…? Where did this come from?"  
_"_Answer the question."  
_"_No, I won't ever leave you."  
_"_Promise me."  
_"…_promise you?"  
_"_Just promise. Please."_

I stared at the sky in silence, only barely noticing the cry of the train as it roared past. Over the past few weeks, I'd become a frequent doormat to the dreams of unknown people. This had been unlike the others though; all there had been were words. No image to put with the voices. No color to place on the scenery. It warmed my heart to remember the compassion being shared. I rose a hand to my chest, letting my gaze drop slowly to stare at the limb. For some reason, this had been more…meaningful then my other dreams. The others were fights…violence, betrayal, heartache, pain…utter agony. All had been unstated warfare against one boy's heart; in all my dreams, it was like they were trying to corrupt a light that refused to dim.

"Hey, you look serious. Trying to figure out how to move your hand without taking it off your chest?" I grimaced, glancing towards Seifer now. The male was as asinine as always. His shadows, Rai and Fuu, were not far behind him; Vivi, I noticed, had not accompanied them. Smart little kid. With a sweep of his hand that had the mid to end section of his white trench coat flapping behind him, he stepped forward and crouched down beside me. Not close enough for me to hit, but just enough to where he could move out of the way. Seifer had learned that I was not to be messed with, day dreaming or not. Though, I had also learned not to underestimate him. They had a picture of one time where I had. It hadn't been pretty. "So, spiky, what's with the serious look? Usually you're laughing with those dorks."

Ignoring the comments from Rai and Fuu ("Yeah, serious, y'know.", "UNATTENATIVE."), I gave a light shrug. "My _friends_," I pronounced, "are with family today. Last week of summer vacation, their parents feel neglected or something like that."

"Tch. They probably ditched you."  
"They aren't like you Seifer."  
"Hey, if you were a friend, I wouldn't ditch you."  
"Damn shame we aren't then, isn't it?"

Seifer and I glared at each other for a few minutes; he had the clearest blue eyes I'd ever seen. It was hard to look him in the eyes sometimes. Whenever you stared long enough, you saw the truth of what you were reflected back at you. That's why Vivi became so close to him; he said he saw the person he wanted to be staring back at him through Seifer's eyes. Someone strong.

I blinked first and looked away, only vaguely hearing the chuckle coming from Seifer. Today it was harder to stare him down. Sometimes, we could go for five minutes without blinking, just staring. Why was today different? The words from that dream were still echoing in my head. Realizing the silence, I turned and blinked as I saw the worried expression printed on his face. Fuu and Rai gave each other the same look, though it disappeared quickly. Did I really look that down?

Suddenly, I grinned and gave a quick shove to Seifer's shoulder. He fell back from the crouch to his butt and I laughed, standing up, dusting myself off. "You, worried? Seifer, I'm touched. Don't be so worried though, I won't beat you down today."

A small part of me sighed in relief as the expression changed to one of smug confidence, Seifer standing. "Please, like you could any day. You know what, that sounded like a challenge. I'll see you tomorrow at the Sandlot, punk."

"I'll be ready, jerk." I watched as he walked off, Rai giving a wave to me while Fuu saluted in her stiff, creepy way. They disappeared around the corner and I let out my sigh, looking up at the fading sun. After a moment, I gave a light shrug and turned, walking towards the apartments in the back of town. I wondered if Seifer would see what he really was if he looked at himself in the mirror…or would the mirror see what it really was by reflecting those orbs back at him? The thought had me laughing. Now I was just being silly.

"You always were different…" I turned in the general direction of the voice, only to have my vision of the red headed stranger disappear with the press of his black gloves over my eyes and the scent of fire burning in the back of my nose.

-----------------------------------------------

"You know, you didn't have to suffocate him…"  
"I didn't! All I did was send a bit of smoke into his nose."  
"…that's suffocating him!"

The voices were distant, but the closer I came to reality, the more I could understand what they were saying. I opened my eyes to a dark ceiling, the only light coming from a barely open doorway to my right. Underneath me, I could feel smooth sheets. Curtains were over the half-way open window, a breeze drifting in from outside. Slowly, I rolled over onto my side, looking around my surroundings. There wasn't much to this new room; because it wasn't mine, I was surprised I wasn't freaking out yet. But then again, I was still drowsy, which probably would explain it. Some people don't panic when their still tired and I would be one of those people.

I tilted my head into the pillow a bit more, pausing as the scent reached my nose. It…smelt suspiciously like sea toned smoke. Odd, but it did. The door opened completely, slamming against the wall and I jumped up, panic pushing away my curiosity; only to take a backseat when pain burst from my lungs and I started coughing, hands clamped over my mouth.

"See? Only fire wielders can breathe in smoke and be unaffected. Thanks to you, he's hacking up a lung now," the voice sounded just this side of puberty and I glanced up from where I was hunched over to stare at the back of a male around my height. His hair had been a dark brown, but was fading to a lighter color now, though still remained rebelliously spiky. I could sympathize with that. He wore black shorts that fell a little past his knee's and a baggy grey shirt; a little band was wrapped around his wrist, a buckle strapping it in place. It didn't really look like anything special, but I could just barely make out a black pattern pushed through the rough material.

Before I could really tell more about it though, he turned and my eyes went upwards to stare into his; which, might I add, were frighteningly similar to mine. Though at one time, I didn't doubt he had baby fat in his cheeks, any trace of it was gone now. He gave me a smile, proving he had dimples and I couldn't help, but smile back. The brunette sat down beside me with a huff, leaning back on his hands. "So…how you doing? The red-head didn't hurt you too badly, did he?"

"This _red-head_ can speak for himself. And it's _Axel_. A-X-E-L. Memorize it." The voice made me look away from the now frowning boy towards this 'Axel', who immediately was recognized as my attacker. I tried to talk, only to cough again. I felt the bed shift as my new found friend left the room, muttering something about getting me a glass of water. So much for friend…leaving me with this psycho.

Silence passed for a few minutes while I concentrated on breathing and Axel looking around nervously; for some reason, he looked as unhappy to be in the room with me as I was having him there. Finally, he gave a sigh and looked at me uncertainly, a black gloved hand running slowly through his flaring red hair. "…sorry…about, you know…suffocating you as Sora called it."

It was weird, the word leaving him. Obviously, he wasn't one to say it very often. I opened my mouth to try and talk again, only to cough a few times. Axel gave a sigh and walked across the room towards me, sitting in the spot the brunette, Sora I was guessing, had been only moments before; I grimaced when he walked closer, but fortunately he hadn't seemed to see it. Though, when he grabbed my lower jaw and jerked me closer to him, I wasn't so sure about that anymore. "Open your mouth."

"E-e…excu..se me?" I was fighting not to cough; I doubt he would've liked getting hacked on with us this close. When I didn't do what he's said, he rolled his eyes and shifted his hand so his thumb pushed my lower lip down and then proceeding to put the finger in my mouth. I made a sound of protest, grabbing his wrist and trying to pry his hand off, though he ignored the attempts; truthfully, I was tempted to bite him, but Sora had said something about fire wielding and there was no way I was giving him a chance to set my mouth on fire by pissing him off that much.

He leaned down closer to my face and I froze when he was inches away. But that's where he stopped, pausing before taking a deep breath. I blinked as I felt something slide out from my lungs, slipping past my lips and into his mouth. Axel released me and tilted his head back, exhaling smoke slowly. I watched in dumbfounded awe, mouth gaping from where he'd taken his thumb out, eyes wide as the smoke disappeared against the ceiling. The red head gave a laugh as he saw my face, giving me a pat on my back. "All better."

It was, though it would take a while to get over the shock. Guys didn't grab my mouth and get close enough to kiss me on a daily basis, let alone suck smoke out. There was the light pad of foot steps on tile and I turned from where I still stared at the ceiling towards the door, meeting the gaze of bright green eyes. Silver hair obstructed my view of the males eyes just a little and the strands were layered to between his shoulder blades; he wore black pajama bottoms and a silver tank top that showed his pale, muscled arms. He stared at me for a few moments before glancing towards Axel. "He does look like him…"

"Told you. Roxas, meet Riku." I smiled to him and rose a hand slightly. One moment he was at the door, staring at me; the next, he was standing in front of me, my hand held in his. The sudden appearance had me jerking back, though it didn't exactly get my hand away from him. The guy had a grip like an iron vice. He lowered his lips to my knuckles and I just stared as he smiled at me slowly, something filled with dark promises. "A pleasure to meet you…Roxas."

"Riku…" The warning came from Axel, but was echoed by Sora, who stood at the door. Riku stood, hands help in a defenseless gesture. "He looks likes you, Sora…I couldn't help it."

"Well, you better. He's hand's off, got it?"  
"Of course."  
"I'm not kidding…"  
"I know that."  
"Then stop smiling at him like he's an appetizer."

"But he was one," Riku turned his smile towards Sora, who just gave a tired sigh and walked past him, holding a glass of water towards me. As I took the glass, I noticed that one of Riku's hands had slid up Sora's back to lightly grasp the back of his neck.

The male gave him a look, but didn't remove the hand. Sora caught me looking towards them and just gave a nervous laugh, clearing his throat. "Ah…don't mind him. You know how some guys are…"

"Especially when their incubi…" Sora threw Axel a glare, cheeks flaring red, though the red head just grinned to him happily.

A part of me was repeating the phrase, _don't ask_, over and over again; not that I listened. Hell, I was confused enough as it was, let alone not knowing what an incubi was when they most obviously did. I put my barely drank glass of water on the floor by the bed, looking towards Riku and Sora now. "What's…an in-cube-I?"

There was silence for a few moments before Axel fell back on the bed from trying to hold in his laughter, Riku grinning from where he stood beside Sora, who groaned and looked away. When he was able to at least not snicker between sentences, Axel looked towards me with a grin. "Do you really not know what an incubus is?"

"…wait, wasn't it in-cube-I?"

"Depends on how you're using the term. And it's _incubi_."

"Alright…so what's an _incubus_ or _incubi_ or whatever?"

Riku gave a sigh that sounded more like amusement then annoyance, sliding past Sora to sit beside me; both Axel and Sora I noticed kept their eyes on him, though the brunette wasn't as suspicious as the red head was. It was more a look to keep him in check then prohibit his motions. "Let _me_ tell you, since I am the incubi."

He gently took my hand in his and lifted it off the bed, holding it away from me so my arm was stretched to the side. "An incubus…is the male version of a succubus…" He slid his lips across my wrist, the bare touch making my other hand grip the sheets loosely, "we…gain energy by feeding off others."

The scent I'd smelt on the pillow came back as he slid his mouth farther up my arm; the sea toned smoke lifted off him in waves that relaxed my tensed muscles and erased the fear that had started to form. I had a feeling I already knew what kind of energy he was talking about. After all, you didn't need to see his movements much more to figure it out. The way he'd kissed my hand after stating I looked like Sora; the light touch up the brunette's back and on the back of his neck; the soft brush of lips on my arm. "…sexual energy?"

He grinned, resting his chin on my shoulder, the place he'd reached when I'd finally guessed it. "Correct."  
Another thought darkened my mind and I looked at the bed slowly. "…this is your room…"  
The grin widened. "Correct again."

Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw Sora blush and look away, Axel snickering quietly. That was enough of a clue that I needed to get off the bed now. It wasn't so much the fact that I knew what had probably gone on in the bed; just the fact he'd said that one word with more oomph then was needed.

I stood, expecting resistance from either the red head or the incubus, only to feel my body slide through Riku's arms as they turned to smoke. I whirled around in just enough time to watch as the smoke billowed back into pale, smooth flesh; the male glanced down at his limbs with a raised eyebrow before towards me. The look was different from before; he wasn't teasing anymore. It was studying, inspecting, as if I had more tricks up my sleeve that he wanted to see. "So…you are the Twilight."

The term…was freakishly familiar. It sounded like something I should know about, but didn't. I frowned and looked at my hands, trying to remember. "The…the Twilight? I should know what that is. At least, I feel like I should know."

"That's because you should." I looked towards Sora as he spoke, Riku and Axel remaining silent from where they sat. That was probably what made me realize they weren't going to lie about anything. Despite just meeting him for the first time, I knew I could trust him. "You have one of the three powers that will change what happens to our worlds; Twilight, the power of a balanced sky."

"Twilight…," I tested the word out and slowly looked towards my hands again. This was surprisingly easy to understand; like I'd heard it all before. Almost as soon as the thought reached me, I fell to my knees, hands going over my ears as a piercing ring was heard in my head. Everything faded; Sora kneeling in front of me, Riku standing just a little behind him and Axel moving to sit beside me faster then the other two had even moved. I faded from existence in that spot. Even if it was only for a moment, I faded until my mind had completely wandered away.

-----------------------------------------------

"_Twilight…"_

"_What's so important about the Twilight? Aren't we supposed to be converting the Dawn?" the feminine voice came from my right. I glanced, as if I really wasn't in control of myself, towards her; short blonde hair was slicked back, only two antenna like bangs sticking up to point backwards._

"_He…has chosen his alliance with the Sanctuary," this time, from a male in a lower seat, his pale blonde hair flicked over his shoulder with a long fingered hand, "…my calculations couldn't have been wrong. Obviously, Zexion didn't do his job correctly."_

_Zexion gave a snort from his seat, hands folded with his chin rested upon them. "Say what you will. It will not change the fact we have lost the first element of power."_

"_It was quite a gamble, either way, you understand. Not even we can manipulate a boy with such a pure heart to do as we bid him," I turned towards the man with the goatee, his gloved hand stroking the close clipped beard thoughtfully. He caught me staring and gestured with the hand towards me, "Roxas, what do you make of this?"_

"_It doesn't matter. What's done, is done," I heard myself saying, leaning back in the hard backed chair. My gloved hand tapped against the arm rest of the chair, turning slowly to look towards the only hooded figure within the room. "Xemnas…you were saying something about the second power…Twilight…"_

"_Why do you want to get off the subject of the Dawn so quickly? From what I've heard, he made quite an impression on you the last time you met," I frowned as I turned towards the woman again, a cold smile pulling at her lips._

"_I have an idea; let's all stuff interrupting the boss man. If we want to get the second power, we might as well know what to look for. Or do you think you could figure it out on your own, Larxene?" the casual tone of the sitar player held a note of sarcasm and his usual amusement. She sent a glare to him, but quieted down, letting Xemnas speak._

"_The Twilight…is said to have the ability to read into other's memories. They can balance the power of both Dawn and Dusk, keeping one from over powering the other. If we were to capture the Twilight, we could easily overthrow the balance to weaken the power of the Dawn and possibly convert him to our side."_

"_That's it? He's a balance? What would be so 'wonderful' about that?" Larxene frowned, though I couldn't help, but agree with her. That wasn't exactly an amazing trait to have, considering Seer's could do that if strong enough._

"_You underestimate the power already…it's more then that. When fully mastered, it can -"_

-----------------------------------------------

"Roxas!"

I snapped my eyes open. A part of me was pissed that someone had woken me up, while another was wondering where that had been. They had all looked so familiar; I knew I'd been there before. After all, those people had known my name. My view of the ceiling was broken by Sora, who grinned down at me. "You alright? You scared us a little…Axel almost set you on fire trying to wake you up and Riku…well, never mind what he tried to do. What happened to you?"

"The Dawn…you're the Dawn, aren't you?" I saw his eyes widen and knew I was right, "They were talking about how…they'd lost you to the Sanctuary. That maybe the Twilight would be able to weaken you enough to capture you. The Twilight…that's me, isn't it?"

He gave a slow, hesitant nod and I sat up, running a hand through my hair slowly. "They were about to tell me what else the Twilight could do…what else I could do, other then read memories and manage the balance of power. Then you woke me up."

Sora smiled, giving a small laugh. "I'm sorry, but you had me worried. I guess your memory is returning then."

"What?"  
"Your memory of your previous life."  
"…what're you talking about?"

The smile dropped a little, though he wasn't frowning. There was a silence for a moment, though he broke it with a sigh. "You see…when certain people develop their abilities, they loose their memory. It happened to me, but connecting myself to Riku sort of helped me find it again. You're past life…well, Axel was part of your past life. It's why he was the one to go find you."

"My…past life? Axel was a part of it? I don't remember him."  
"…he said you two had made a promise not too long ago."  
"A promise…what about?"  
"That you wouldn't ever leave him."

"…that was him?" Sora gave me a curious look and I turned away, looking towards the now partially open window. So…the memory I had dreamed about, those words, had been the ones _I_ had shared with _him_. In a way, I sort of felt bad for him now. When I'd promised not to leave him, I'd completely forgotten about him instead. That compromise had to suck…though some things still didn't make sense. "Okay, but where had I been-"

My question went unfinished and unanswered as the door that had been closed to give us privacy slammed open; or, more appropriately, crushed open. I stared wide eyed at the woman now in the doors frame, someone who, surprisingly, didn't look as imposing as the door had made her entrance seem. Her black shirt was made of a leather like material and her shorts had a black back-skirt attached at the belt, black gloves covering her hands; all the black color was lined with white or a light grey, making the wardrobe seem a little more gentle. "Where's Cloud?"

Sora laughed nervously, giving a light shrug. "We-well, I think he might have gone out to patrol the area. And that's all I know, I swear. Sorry I can't be of more help, Tifa."

The long haired brunette glared at Sora, though her eyes quickly went back to where I sat in stunned silence. Her expression softened as she looked me over before looking over Sora as well. Done with her inspection, she turned red-brown eyes back to me, smiling. "Hello. You must be Roxas…"

"O-oh…yeah, I am. And you're…Tifa?" I looked to Sora to confirm the name, getting a nod.

"Yes, I am. I heard about you from Riku. You…well." She paused, looking away as if someone had called her. "…I hope you enjoy your stay here at Sanctuary. If you ever want a get away or something, call me. Just ask someone for the Morning Star's number, they should have it memorized. And as for you, Sora." She pointed a threatening finger towards him, the brunette shying away from the digit. "If I find out you're lying, I'll be coming back, you hear me?"

"Yes, of course, Tifa."

As the woman left the room, Sora sighed and shook his head slowly. "Cloud owes me big time…"

"Cloud?"  
"Oh, he's the second in charge of Sanctuary."  
"And Tifa is looking for him?"  
"Yeah. Something about him going after Sephiroth on his own again."  
"He's not allowed to, I take it?"  
"Tifa…well, both her and Cloud are out for revenge on something Sephiroth did."

I gave a nod. It wasn't that I understood; no one had pissed me off enough to make me want revenge on them. At least, not that I recall. No point in making him talk more about something I didn't understand. With a huff, I stood off the bed, stretching tiredly. "Alright then…this place is called Sanctuary then?"

"Yep! This is probably one of the safest places on Radiant Garden, other then the Morning Stars."  
"Radiant Garden?"  
"That's the world we're on."

I must have looked as confused as I felt because Sora laughed and gestured towards the hall as he stood. "I'll explain later. Let me give you a tour of the building…"

-----------------------------------------------

"You really should talk to her…"  
"I don't want to."  
"But…she's been trying to just see you for _weeks_ now…"

"What's your point…" It wasn't that I didn't care Tifa had been trying to find me; it was just hard to face her. After I'd promised her I wouldn't go after Sephiroth on my own anymore, I'd done it anyway when he'd appeared in the lower market. With a silent sigh, I ran a hand through my hair and looked back towards Demyx, the only one in the Organization with a good enough…well, he didn't have a heart, so I wasn't sure what to call it exactly. He'd earned his trust, either way. Demyx was the one who'd helped Sora escape the Organization and had assisted Axel when they were getting the memory faded Roxas out of enemy hands.

Demyx gave me a look, one that I ignored. The fact I was avoided Tifa was none of his business. "What's the news from the Organization?"

The water-wielder let an annoyed sigh escape him and he held up a hand, the symbol for the Organization forming from droplets of water. "They've been talking about how Axel had betrayed them by taking Roxas away. Zexion, Marluxia and Larxene don't seem too surprised, which is making Xemnas more suspicious of the Darkness and their possible association with this. The Seraph is denying any claims on Roxas' disappearance and says he'll capture either Axel or Roxas on sight."

"The Seraph? Sephiroth is the leader of the Darkness now?"  
"No…he's just a second in command. We have no idea who the leader is."  
"…what about Marluxia or Zexion? Hell, even Larxene has leader qualities."  
"Nope. The Organization is just lending those three to the Darkness."

I frowned and looked down the hall, eyes narrowing for a moment. This was just confusing now. Why would Sephiroth follow the Darkness? True, his schemes were never pure and always revolved around him gaining power, but he hated being ordered around. So why get involved…

"Cloud."

I froze as the stern tone reached my ears, Demyx smiling as he looked up to me. "See? If Tifa didn't find you and kick your ass for fighting Sephiroth, then Leon would. You aren't much of a familiar to him if you get killed over petty emotions."

"Demyx…," Leon sounded as angry as he usually did when he heard I'd done something life threatening, "Don't you have something useful to do?"

"Hey, don't get mad at me, he's the one who almost got his ass killed again."

"Leave. Now."

"Alright, alright, I'm gone. When I come back, you better have removed the stick that's jammed up your ass, Mr. Snob," Demyx huffed and walked backwards into the portal he'd opened, the black and purple surface rolling inward until it had shut. Which meant I was alone with an angry Leon, something that was never safe, depending on who you were.

"Why'd you go after him again Cloud?" His voice startled me enough to where I actually turned around to stare at him. It was an exhausted tone and his face matched the tiredness in his voice; his hair hung around his face, hiding the frozen blue eyes that looked ready to drop. His usually straight and military mocking pose was slouched, his arms crossed over his chest as he leaned a shoulder against the wall.

"…you _know_ why. I'm surprised you even have to ask anymore." I walked over to him and grabbed one of his arms. He frowned and resisted my pull, though a minor staring contest and he let them drop; I slid one of his arms over my shoulders and then wrapped my arm around his waist, half helping him towards our room. When Leon overworked, it was usually like this; his anger drained away into tired exhaustion, though it would soon return when he was re-energized.

Although Riku could give and take energy as he pleased, so long as he fed off Sora first, I couldn't. I wasn't an incubus, which made things more complicated; my only saving grace as a familiar was that I was a werewolf. Unlike most, I wasn't bitten or born with the 'disease of lycanthropy' as many called it. The Seraph, Sephiroth, cursed me years ago. It had more advantages then disadvantages, so the disgrace was on him. True, I could do without this damn problem every month, but it was a necessary evil for the time period.

It was all the other crap he's done to both me _and_ Tifa to make me want revenge. For just a moment, I flashed back to when Tifa was a little girl, crying over her fathers corpse…but then Leon's voice brought me back to the now. "I should punch you across the face for going after him again."

"He was in our territory…I had a right this time."  
"True…but you still should have called someone for back up."  
"I don't need back up to handle him."  
"No, you might not, but it wouldn't piss Tifa and me off if you had back up."

That was a true statement, so I didn't really have anything to say back to him. Silence was shared as I palmed open the door to our compartment, leading him inside. The door closed behind me with a click, the locks snapping shut; you couldn't ever say I was the only paranoid person around here. Leon's room was more barred up then even mine was.

The room that was mainly one we shared has non-interesting gray walls and a dresser in the corner with picture frames; most were of the people that worked here, friends and such. As I lightly let Leon sit on the bed, his arms slipped from me, I stared at the one of me and Tifa from our home town. She was pulling at my cheeks from behind, sticking her tongue out at the camera as I winced, hands on her wrists. Suddenly, the front of my shirt was jerked downward and the only thing keeping me from falling onto the bed with Leon was my knee on the mattress, beside the males thigh. He stared at me from a few inches away, his stormy grey/blue eyes looking deep into mine, mako infused and reflecting brightly.

I felt his hand adjust it's grip on my shirt front, the material threatening to rip if I didn't follow his motions, leading me closer to him. One moment, I was staring into his eyes; the next, he had twisted and I was half on the bed, half off. My lower back was off the bed, forcing my legs to remain locked on the floor so I wouldn't completely slide down. Leon shifted into my view and I rose an eyebrow as I stared up at him, opening my mouth to question what the hell he thought he was doing. His hands slid along my sides under my shirt though and I paused, feeling that warmth slide along my veins, through his fingers.

He lowered his mouth to mine and the kiss was hard enough to bruise, his lips crushing mine beneath his own. His tongue broke past my lips and I exhaled into his mouth, hands gripping his shoulders. I was probably bruising him with how strong my grip was, but whatever. He'd heal; being a spirit and having a familiar had those advantages. We stayed like that for a few minutes, my legs beginning to quiver as I forced them to remain locked, Leon not relenting in his brutal kiss.

Finally, he slipped away, a line of blue energy fading into nothingness. I laid there, breathing heavily before glaring up at him, his look one of indifferent amusement. My hands found the edge of the bed and I pulled myself on the bed with a little effort, shoving him half-heartedly. He barely moved an inch. "You're an ass."

"Maybe, but if you're going to go off without saying a word to us, I'm not going to ask to have a bit of energy." He stayed where he was for a moment, me staring at the floor in silence. When it became obvious I wouldn't agree with him, he sighed in annoyance, standing. "Look, come down to the computer room in an hour. Sora is going to bring the Twilight there while Demyx gathers information and Riku negotiates with a few of the other planets."

As he left, I huffed and laid back against the bed, meaning to lay there for that hour until my energy was restored. Damnit, I hate it when they were right…

* * *

**Dark:** Yo! Made it to the end did you? Sorry if this is short, only 9 pages long. On here, that's like...short. I loved Demyx in Kingdom Hearts 2, he was just so 'lover, not fighter'. He seemed more like a good guy to me, so la la!

**Cloud:** ...I'm a _mutt_?

**Dark:** ...no, you're a werewolf, get it right. I couldn't think of anything else at the time. So, shut up, you angsty, spiky haired, git. Anyway, hoped you liked it!


End file.
